Roxanne
by Celtic Queen of Night
Summary: Human Au Song-fic one-shot. Mathias is a wealthy business man. Lucy is a stripper who sells her body for extra cash. Emily is in love with her elder sister. Contains genderbent Norway and Iceland, DenNor and NorIce. Rated M for some sexual and mature themes. Based off the song Roxanne from Moulin Rouge.


**Roxanne- DenNor and IceNor**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Fem!Iceland-Emily**_

 _ **Fem!Norway- Lucy**_

 _ **Denmark- Mathias**_

 _ **Fem!Norway's stage name: Roxanne**_

Norway

The dim red light hanging above illuminated the room enough not to be in complete darkness, music playing loudly from the speakers.

Out came Lucy, known as Roxanne. The stripper in red.

She looked ravishing in her skimpy leather outfit, all the same deep rouge. The ruby lipstick painted on her make-up covered face was done well, emphasizing her luscious lips.

Roxanne was the most asked for stripper, her customers paying her handsomely for her services. Even doing some under-the-counter work to help pay her bills.

She needed the money to help support herself and her little sister Emily, her only family now that they ran away from home.

Lucy knew her sister wouldn't like what she was doing with her body, but it was for her darling lilsis.

Striding towards the pole, she took center stage and grabbed hold, curling around the familiar metal bar.

Lucy always loved dancing, and when she did she could for a short while forget all her worries and doubts.

Everything vanished before her except for herself and the pole, her partner of a couple months now.

When the music transitioned, she moved with familiarity down the stairs, gliding towards the first man she saw in the front row.

Roxanne, in her sly sexy way, straddled the man and teasingly moved over his obviously constrained need, pulling away with a coy smile as he slipped her a handful of ones.

Winking at another man, this time in the second row, she slithered around him like a graceful snake.

He didn't hesitate to slip a five and a couple ones in her bra as she teasingly slipped her hand over his torso and down to his bulge, slipping away before anything else could occur.

Approaching the third man, she couldn't help but smirk and groan inwardly. He was a regular, and one she was both intrigued and annoyed by.

Sure, he tipped generously, more so than her other customers. But he always wanted more, so she resorted to choking him with his tie at times to keep him at bay. But she was starting to suspect he was secretly into that.

Slipping over his lap, she bent backwards and whipped back up, moving close to his face before pulling away when they were merely centimeters apart.

She loved to tease them, knowing that they would rarely get her body, let alone her heart.

Lucy's heart was reserved for Emily, but Roxanne's body is easy to access with the right amount of doe.

But, even so, there was something about this cocky regular she couldn't help but want to see more of.

Grazing her lips against his ear, Roxanne murmured, "Same room, same time. Bring the compensation."

Then, before any of the other guests could realize what had been done, she was onto the next lucky man.

This happened more often than Lucy liked to admit.

Iceland

Emily pulled the dark hood of her hoody over her head, trying to blend in with the night people roaming the streets.

She knew her sister wouldn't be happy with what she was doing, but she needed to know why Lucy was always so cryptic about why she was late this same day every week.

So, Emily did the one thing she knew she could do. Follow her.

She had a feeling Lucy wasn't working the late shift at a supermarket like she said she was.

The younger sister wasn't surprised when she followed her sister to a strip club. She had a feeling, but didn't want to admit it.

Peeping inside, Emily wished she didn't, but at the same time was oh so glad she did witness what she saw.

Her sister, the love of her life, dancing in red.

It was more than she could stand to see men touching her and ogling her like she was a piece of fresh meat ready for the taking.

But to see her dancing... she felt torn about whether this was good for her or not.

'Okay Emily, it's just showing people a little skin. Nothing else, so it should be fine.'

Standing in a dark corner, waiting for her sister to be done with her shift, her eye caught a weird look from her sister given to some tall guy in the second row.

Looking at him, Emily knew he noticed nothing but the beauty before him. Seeing him ogling Lucy like that made her sick, so she tried not to gag.

When the show was over, she noticed the guy going out, so out of curiosity she followed closely behind.

He didn't go very far, just down the street and into a love hotel.

But, what made her stomach twist painfully, was when her sister left soon after, heading into the same building wearing a tight red dress she didn't recognize.

Worry and a sick feeling settling in her pit, Emily followed Lucy into the building and down the hallway, coming to a stop when she entered one of the rooms.

Sneaking over, she put her eye over the keyhole and looked in.

Denmark

Mathias loved how this mysterious woman wore red like a shield, keeping up the front until she was in the same amount of need as himself. "Roxanne, you didn't have to wear that dress tonight you know."

She smirked, slowly unzipping it. "I wanted to."

The man could barely contain himself from the sight, he loved seeing her wear that damn dress and even more when she was taking it off.

Letting the fabric fall to the floor, she stepped out of it and strode towards him in her matching lace red undergarments, coyly beckoning him towards her.

Doing as told, Mathias slipped his hands around her and kissed her hard, taking her and his own breath away. Then, he softly asked, "When will you stop selling your body to me for nights and let me take you to dinner instead?"

Roxanne stopped, glaring hard at him. "Don't speak nonsense. This is not that kind of deal." Then, successfully shut him up with a deep passion-filled kiss.

Tongues dancing and breathing turned to panting, clothes were torn away as they stumbled onto the bed in desperate need.

Lucy knew she was playing hard to get, and she knew she liked him. But could she admit this to herself and destroy Emily's trust?

Her thoughts were lost in a whirlwind of lust and passion.

Iceland

'His eyes upon your face...  
His hand upon your hand...  
His lips caress your skin...  
...It's more than I can stand'

Emily's eyes blurred as tears escaped against her will, her body shaking with barely controlled emotions.

(...Roxanne. Why does he call her by that name?)

'Why does my heart cry?'

(Roxanne... that isn't your name anymore.)

Feelings she can't fight are taking hold of her.

'You're free to leave me,  
but just don't deceive me.'

Betrayal set in her heart, now shattered and laying on the floor outside that door, running away and back out into the cold night air.

Denmark

"Roxanne..." Mathias murmured, holding onto Roxanne's body tightly as they moved in a passionate haze. "I love you."

The beauty said nothing, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard.

She always did that when he spoke of such feelings; he didn't expect her to believe his words of confession, though it'd be nice.

...Why does my heart cry at your subtle rejection?

'You're free to leave me, just don't deceive me. Tell me you feel for me... And please, believe me when I say I love you.'

Denmark

'Oh Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light.'

Iceland  
'Why does my heart cry?'

Denmark  
'Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.'

Iceland  
'Feelings I can't fight.'

Denmark  
"Roxanne!"

Iceland  
"Roxanne!"


End file.
